


Imagine you're a host.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fpreg, Gen, Mpreg, Plant pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a host.

You’ve just joined a group of Bounty Hunters, taking down criminals and the like for decent pay. Your first assignment is to take down a rampant plantlike being. It looked almost draconian, but not quite, according to the hologram projection of it. You strap on your suit, activate the seals to prevent exposure to the planet’s nearly unbreathable atmosphere. You’re dropped off at a clearing near the last reported sighting of the creature, plug in an energy pack into your rifle and scan your surroundings. Finding recent tracks, you follow the path to find the target. It was roughly your height, and seemed like a living, barely shaped mass of vines. You aimed your weapon and fired, but very little damage seemed to be done. It quickly extended a vine with a thorn at the tip, ripping your suit at the abdomen area and tearing the skin. You charge your rifle and fire again, this time the mass fell apart. Puzzled, you go back to your ship for debriefing and a medical examination.

After your payment and debriefing, you went to the medical office. The medical officer insisted that nothing was wrong, and sealed the wound. You had no choice but to believe them.

Throughout the day, you notice that you feel heavier than usual, and have a strange craving for… Sugar? You still hadn’t taken off your suit in case you had another contract, and it just kept seeming to get tighter and tighter.

When it was time to sleep, you tried removing your suit, but it seemed stuck. You shrugged and slept in your suit. What else could you do? It was comfortable enough, albeit tight around the waist.

On waking up, though, you couldn’t see anything at first. Your eyelids felt stuck shut, and you couldn’t seem to sit up. Opening your eyelids, you checked the time in your visor. 3:21. Too early. You opened your visor plates to see your belly massively distended, roughly three times the size of a beach ball. You rub your belly, trying not to panic and wake the others up. Feeling for any points from which you could take your suit off- as it had stretched with your belly- you couldn’t find any thing within reach- there, right below the belly button. A movement. You can hardly restrain yourself from panicking and screaming. Keeping your cool, you take hold of a remote next to you and order the upper part of your bed up, putting you in a sitting position. The noise of this awakens one of the crew nearby, the female engineer of the group. She got up with a yawn and looked over, gasping, barely stifling a scream. She walked over and tried to find another spot to open the suit from, to no avail, but what she did find was a dragon tail-like vine extending from under your belly, and several movements from inside your belly. She runs off and grabs a power pack, coming back and attaching it to your suit. You could now stand up. Just barely able to walk, you trudge to the infirmary, waking the medical officer.

One checkup later, and you couldn’t be more worried. She diagnosed it as a sort of child, but it was more of a plant firmly implanted into your womb. All she could do was to provide armor for the new tail and add in several systems for sustaining your life inside the suit.

Oddly, though, you felt stronger. Braver. Smarter. Even more agile, despite the 145 pound plant in your belly. The belly rubs from the crew were a plus, too. You even got the nickname ‘Plantbelly,’ but by now you took it as a major compliment.

This would be a good career.


End file.
